


Keeping His Distance

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [32]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: fenris/anders fake dating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping His Distance

Fenris stomped into the clinic looking ready to kill something. In other words, like his normal self. If his normal self had ever volunarily stepped foot into the mage’s domain. Anders watched with curious eyes as the moody elf peeked — there was no other word for it — out the door before closing it and slumping against the wall.

"Are you hurt?" Anders asked, approaching.

"No." Fenris glowered at him. "Keep your distance, abomination."

Anders’ face hardened. “Fine. Bleed to death the next time Hawke takes you with him to the Wounded Coast.” He busied himself with preparing potions for his friend-with-the-death-wish.

Fenris just grumbled in response, keeping one pointed ear turned toward the door. Even on the other side of the clinic, Anders heard the loud female voice start calling for the elf, causing him to swear vehemently.

"Why did you even come here?" Anders asked, the voice getting louder.

"Most people would never think to look for me here." Fenris straightened and strode further into the room, looking around for a place to hide in the large room. There was none. He swore again.

There was a knock on the door and the voice called, “Healer? Is Fenris there?”

"You must help me, mage," Fenris demanded, eyes blazing.

"If I do, you never call me an abomination again."

Eyes narrowing, Fenris glared at him, grinding out, “Agreed.”

In one smooth motion, Anders swept his herbs and potions off the table into the dirt, grabbed Fenris and pushed him into the table, mouth slanting over the elf’s full lips.

Fenris, startled, struggled against him, but the mage’s body held him in place, pressed flush into him. His mouth opened to protest and Anders slid his tongue inside.

The door opened and a shocked voice rang out.

Half thinking about scaring off his unwanted female admirer and half thinking about how good Anders’ body felt against his, Fenris wrapped his hands in the mage’s hair, kissing him back with a ferocity.

After several long moments, they broke apart and Fenris looked toward the door, finding it closed and the clinic empty. He cleared his throat. “Well. Thank you, mage.” He gave Anders a curt nod and promptly left.

"Huh," Anders murmured to himself. "Apparently things can be interesting even without Hawke dragging me around all over Kirkwall."


End file.
